Believe
by Akasuna Twirl
Summary: "Well, if a puppet cannot love, maybe a human can," Deidara smirked, gazing at the peacefully sleeping redhead. This was going to be fun. His project had been an amazing success. Now, he deserved a reward. Rated T for later chapters. -Sasodei
1. Reborn

**Hey there, fellow readers and writers! This is my first ever Naruto story! I'd thought to start with a new account, new fandom, and meet new fans. I've been driven nuts by my friends to write it, and I'll admit that I wanted to write this too, but I've been so darn lazy! Dx Well, shall we get started? I don't own Naruto or Shippuden, yadda, yadda, yadda.**

_Bong. Bong. _The large clock rang in the middle of a town square, signaling it was noon, which meant lunch for most people. What was considered in this town by many was, everyone who lived there was like one big family. However, there was one man who lived in a woodshed just on the outskirts of this village. No one spoke of him much.

He went by the name of Deidara. Every day he would just sit in his shelter, doing something nobody had got a chance to see. From what the villagers said, all they knew about Deidara was that he was an innocent, depressed man who one day decided he wanted to live alone. His only visitors were his dearest friends who would pop by to see if he wanted to hang out.

Deidara took a sip out of his coffee. He hadn't had a proper meal in ages, and mostly all he ate was sushi and leftover pizza. By now, he'd gotten used to this. Deidara sighed of exhaustion, knowing he'd stayed up very late last night working on something important. But he'd finally gotten the one object he needed to finish the project that sat in front of him.

He absentmindedly added some hair and fixed an arm when there was a banging on his dusty window. Deidara opened it, coughing and then realizing it was his three friends, Konan, Kisame, and Itachi.

"Do you want to come to lunch with us, Deidara, please?" Kisame pleaded.

"Sorry, un. I have to work on something important," Deidara replied.

"But you _always_ say that," Kisame whined.

"Well, we don't want to distract Deidara from whatever he's working on, so let's go." Itachi said. The two left, leaving Konan standing there.

"Deidara, you shouldn't be skipping meals. It isn't healthy."

"I know. I'll make sure I eat." Deidara retorted, his mind lost elsewhere.

"Well, getting outside would be good for you," Konan replied, crossing her arms impatiently. "I haven't seen you outside in over two and a half years!"

"I _have_ been outside," Deidara sneered, thinking about how he watered the flowers yesterday.

Konan let out a neutral sigh and left to find Kisame and Itachi. Deidara sighed, slowly walking back to his wooden stool and focused on his project. He slowly reached for a special piece, a long cylinder-shape and placed it into a hole. "I'm done!" Deidara smiled, for the first time in ages. He enthusiastically grabbed a dark-indigo colored vile, opened a hatch in his masterpiece, and poured the liquid in, every last drop.

When he was sure every last bit was gone of the potion, he set it aside and waited patiently. Yes, his project was a puppet. (A/N: Congrats to those who figured it out before!) But this was no ordinary puppet. This was a special puppet. Deidara tapped his foot impatiently on the floor. Nothing was happening. Deidara soon got bored and started cleaning up the loose strands of artificial hair on the floor and crumbled wooden parts of arms, legs, and so on.

As he began to lose hope that his plan would work, a blinding light filled the room. Deidara dropped all the garbage in his hand, causing it to scatter everywhere. A strong gust of wind came from the source of the light, harshly blew his precious clay figures away and Deidara soon heard shattering sounds.

This had to be the magical potion he had used. The old lady that had sold it to him did say there were "effects". He clutched onto a large marble table, clinging onto dear life. The wind was so strong his body was lifted and his hair blew back. He shut his eyes and hoped for the best.

After a moment, the wind stopped. Deidara didn't dare to open his eyes.

"Hello?" a voice asked. Deidara's eyes snapped open to see a special redhead boy in front of him with an expression full of worry and confusion.

"Ah!" Deidara yelped, getting a scream back from the redhead. The redhead retreated to a corner in the shed and curled up into a ball in fear.

Deidara shook his head in disbelief. What had just happened? He gazed around. He was still in his own shed, only this time, glass bottles and remains of clay figures were shattered all over the floor. Tables and desks were turned over. And heck, what was his toilet doing out of the bathroom? His puppet that he had left on a stool, was gone. Deidara panicked. He had been working on that for over two and a half years!

His mind darted to the mysterious redhead. Was he imagining it? Was it a hallucination? Was he dead? Deidara shook his head again and opened his eyes again. Slowly, he walked to the corner he saw the boy run to. If that redhead was the one who stole his project, Deidara would KILL him! He didn't care if he went to jail in charge of murder.

Deidara moved the wooden chair covering the corner, seeing that the redhead boy was not a hallucination. His shadow fell upon the figure, causing it to whimper in fear, the poor boy shaking and covering his head. Deidara even heard tiny sobs.

"You-" Deidara was interrupted by a yowl.

"Don't hurt me!" Deidara widened his eyes and put his hand on the boy's shoulder, causing it to shake furiously.

"I'm not going to hurt you, un. Now, look at me." (A/N: Ugh, I kinda made Deidara sound like a mom xD) The boy hesitated. Deidara waited. Still, the boy did not look at him. Deidara sighed and gently lifted the boy's head slowly. That's when Deidara saw it. Glossy red hair, hollow bark-colored eyes. Not a flaw on his face except the tearstains and his puffy eyes.

Deidara almost fell back at the sight at this face. _"No way," _He murmured. It couldn't be! He squeezed his eyes shut and opened them again. The redhead was still there. "Sa- I mean Danna!" Deidara hugged Sasori in recognition. Sasori squirmed away, clearly not recognizing Deidara. Deidara let go, his face filled with hurt and confusion.

"Danna? What's wrong, un?" Deidara whimpered, water pooling into those gorgeous blue eyes.

Sasori pointed at him. "Who are you?" Deidara widened his eyes. His Danna didn't recognize him? Sasori paused a minute with a thoughtful look on his face. "Come to think of it, who am I?"

Deidara gasped. "What am I doing here? What is this place? And I'm so hungry…" Sasori rambled, clutching his stomach. "It's like I haven't eaten in two and a half years…" Sasori moaned in pain.

Deidara covered his mouth with his hand. It all made sense now. He shook his head to see Sasori staring at him in question. He had zoned out. "Um, you are Akasuna Sasori, un. Your mother and father died when you were very young and was left with your grandma," Deidara bit his lip as he said that. "You turned into a puppet/human. You hate waiting. You think art is eternal. You are a master with puppets. You were supposed to be dead two and a half years ago, un."

Sasori raised his eyebrow at this. "I am Deidara, un. I like art too. I think art is fleeting. I like building clay figures and explosions. We were both part of a group called the Akatsuki and we were partners, un." Deidara didn't dare to say what they _really_ were before Sasori died, in fear of scaring him.

"Okay, what is this place? Why am I here?" he repeated.

Deidara ran his hand through his hair nervously. "I live here. As for why you are here, I don't know if you'll believe me, but I spent two and a half years putting you back together after you died and looked for a potion that'll turn you into a human, no cheap reanimation schemes. Now I see that the potion has worked."

Sasori scratched his head. "What do you mean, put me back together?"

"You were a puppet, un. You were destroyed!" Deidara cried.

Sasori nodded, it even looked like he truly believed Deidara. He went to give Deidara a comforting hug, but fell back clutching his stomach and started moaning painfully. Deidara looked up and gasped again. He shrunk when he saw the grimace on his former lover's face. "What wrong, un?"

"So hungry…" Sasori moaned, opening his brown orbs to just a weak slit. "I'm so hungry… it's killing me…" he rasped. Deidara saw the pair of gems close again as Sasori blacked out.

"Danna! Danna!" Deidara screamed, thin streams running down his cheeks. Still the redhead didn't respond nor did he move. His face pale and rough breathing. Deidara concluded that his Danna didn't have anything to drink in a while either, and even was more affected by it because he had become human. In exchange, the potion had erased his memory.

"Dan…na…" Deidara brushed his tears of Sasori's face and carried him up to his bed. There he sat by the redhead's side waiting to see if he would awaken. Deidara swore to himself that he had seen Sasori's eyelids flutter a couple of times, but he never woke up.

Deidara put his hand on Sasori's warm chest in worry of finding silence. Maybe it was a hallucination, but he thought that the steady pulse had stopped twice. Deidara checked his watch. It had been ten minutes since Sasori had passed out. He really should get something for his Danna to eat. Deidara got up, kissed the redhead on the forehead softly, and went downstairs to the kitchen.

Sasori opened his eyes mid-way. What had happened? He was hurting all over. Where was Deidara? He sat up, walked to the desk on the other side of the room, scribbled on a piece of paper and placed it on the bed, just in case. Then the redhead quietly hopped onto the windowsill, and took one last look at the bedroom before jumping.

…

**Hooray! Finished! 8D Can't believe this thing took me so long! Oh and by the way, this is a SasoDei, not a DeiSaso! Yes, Sasori will be seme, even though he seems uke now. What do you think will happen when DeiDei discovers his precious is gone? Please review, I like your theories!**


	2. Seeing the World

**Oi! Today is my birthday! So I decided to update… thanks for all those who took the time to actually read this. I hope you find this chapter interesting enough, 'cause I always think I don't have enough action and the readers will get bored. Sorry if it's not as action-packed as you hoped. I'm up late and there's a heat wave and air conditioning is broken. Be happy I feel good enough on my birthday to update.**

Yes, Sasori finally thought he would be free. He felt the gentle wind though his hair, not even realizing what stupid deed he had done. He had jumped from a building. From the fourth floor. Well, a cat once fell from the sixteenth floor, and survived, so why can't he? (A/N: I think I read that from a book once, I think it was "Why Do Cats Meow?" or something.)

"Oof!" He spat as he didn't hit the ground. Soon after came an "Ow!". He had landed- straight into a tree. What were the chances of that? Sasori shook his head, realizing the crash did save him from a severe injury or even death. He also realized that it was a mind-boggling distance down from this tree. In fear that he would fall, he clung to the branch for dear life.

"SASORI AKASUNA!" yelled a voice from the building window. Sasori turned his head to the sound of the voice. Deidara was yelling nonsense out of the window of the room he had just jumped from. It obviously was, Deidara didn't care if he was attracting attention, (not that anyone was really around) he just wanted to get his Danna back.

Sasori whimpered, knowing he couldn't just jump down like he did before. He hugged the tree, shaking as if his nerves had gone wild. He was slipping. Heck, of all trees he could have been holding on for his life, did it have to be one with slippery bark? His hands and feet were slipping just ever so slightly. Sasori did the only thing he knew how to do in a situation like this. He screamed at the top of his lungs, as if he was being raped or something and he couldn't defend himself.

Some cattle on nearby farms from the bordering villages stopped for a moment as they heard the unpleasant sound from a distance, but after getting used to it they resumed eating the grass. Sasori noticed just before he squeezed his eyes shut, that Deidara's expression had changed from anger to worry. "Danna!" The next thing he knew, there was Deidara, at the bottom of the tree, holding his arms out as he had nothing to catch the redhead with.

"Jump! Danna!" Sasori looked down again, almost passing out on the distance. He heard the voice yell again, urging gently for him to jump. After a few minutes of coaxing, bribing, begging, and threatening, Sasori hesitatingly let go of the tree trunk, causing him to fall at a rapid speed. Just before Deidara performed his dynamic catching skills, he curled up into a ball like a mouse.

Sasori lifted his eyelids slightly. "Deidara? Are we dead? Is this heaven?" Deidara chuckled in amusement. "No, Sasori, we are in reality. Far from heaven." He replied, carrying the former puppet into the building bridal-style.

"Hey Deidara," Sasori whispered. Deidara leaned his ear in closer so he could hear as Sasori whispered into it. "Shouldn't I be carrying you? It's a shame you would never wear a dress," Deidara blushed at this comment, and also was becoming more relieved. Sasori had really never acted like himself after he had become human. It had been nice to see a little of his original character in him.

"Mr. Akasuna," Deidara warned. "You still are no condition to be roaming about." He said, eyeing his Danna's flimsy, delicate body. He guessed the transformation had some side effects.

"But I wanted to see the world, not be kept in a cage!" Sasori whined.

"Then you will see the world with me when you are ready." Deidara countered. "You go exploring just a bit, and now look what happened. How are you going to take care of yourself?"

Deidara was about to lecture on about how it was unsafe to let Sasori go off on his own, when he heard soft snores, mingling also with complaints about being hungry. Deidara sighed. After such an incident, he must be wiped out. There was only one thing to do- get him into his bed and leave something for him to eat before he went to the store to buy more food. Just in case.

As Deidara set Sasori back into his bed, he wondered how great it would be to take a nap now and have the energy to do other things this evening. He stopped a moment to watch his adorable Danna sleep before getting into his own bed and tried to go to sleep. _Too cute_, Deidara smiled. It was hard at first to settle down with the screaming, but Deidara soon realized Sasori did sleep talk, and gave off an occasional scream. It finally stopped a few minutes later, so Deidara was able to drift off…

Sasori sat up. Had he fallen asleep? He sneezed. Cold. The thin blankets didn't help much either. He looked at Deidara's bed to hear soft snoring coming from it, signaling he was asleep. An idea popped into his head.

"Mmm… so warm~" Deidara snapped awake to feel arms crawling around his sides. "Ah!" He yelped and tried to squirm away. "Deidara, will you please stop moving? Sassy needs his sleep…"

Deidara whipped his head around and saw Sasori holding him tightly. "Get out. Now." He commanded. Still, Sasori did not move.

"But DeiDei, I'm cold." Sasori complained, a whimper following it. Deidara slapped him.

"Ow. What was that for?"

"For not getting out of my bed. Now get out now."

There was more whimpering and mumbling. "I'm against violence."

Deidara kicked him in the stomach and the redhead fell off the bed. The blonde thought he could finally get some sleep, when he felt those arms wrap around him again. "I have an owie. Will you kiss it better?"

"No."

"DeiDei is mean~" Sasori complained again, and even managed to fake a few sobs. Deidara sighed and tried to free himself from Sasori's grasp, but he had an iron grip. "Ahh~ you're so warm and soft…" Sasori whispered. Deidara sighed. He couldn't move.

The blonde started squirming again as he felt hands wandering around his no-no spot, as his mother told him. (A/N: The "private place".) "Get your hands off me, you _pervert_!" He yelled.

"Now, now." Sasori turned Deidara's head so he was facing him. "Do you even know what a pervert is?" The blonde nodded and pointed at him. "Do you want to see what a real pervert is?" Deidara was surprised to keep nodding at Sasori's questions. The redhead leaned into Deidara's ear and whispered, "It's someone who watches me sleep and smiles the whole time…" Deidara blushed furiously, his entire face turning red. He tried to turn away, but Sasori wouldn't let him. "Aww, you look so cute when you blush~"

Deidara started blushing again, but after a while the pair had finally managed to get some sleep. (Well, mostly Sasori anyway) The blonde eventually got used to being enveloped in his former lover's warmth. It felt good to cuddle with someone for once, since he had been alone for years.

Morning soon came and Deidara had to admit he was disappointed. They had slept through dinner, which wasn't good, especially for Sasori. He got up, noticing Sasori wasn't holding him anymore. Instead he was sleeping softly, hugging a pillow which he must of confused for him. Deidara went downstairs to fetch something for Sasori to eat.

The blonde headed up back to the top floor after warming up some miso soup. He usually didn't eat this, but these were no ordinary circumstances. And it had mysteriously appeared at the front door, but he couldn't identify who had sent it to him. Anyway, it would be a decent meal for the redhead, it was best to start small. As he was approaching the room, he could hear mumbling coming from it.

"But Dei… you look so nice without clothes!" He exclaimed, hugging the pillow more tightly. Deidara facepalmed. Sasori and his perverted mind.

He slapped Sasori, the result having Sasori awaken holding a side of his face. The redhead complained a bit but when he saw the soup Deidara was thrusting at him, his eyes lightened up. Immediately he grabbed the bowl and slurped all the food out, leaving a mess on the tray. Deidara slowly held up a pair of chopsticks. "You could have used these…"

Sasori shook his head as Deidara cleaned up the mess on his face, telling him he didn't know how to use utensils. His response was a sigh. "Look, today I want to meet up with my friends. I haven't in years. You have to act civilized." Sasori cocked his head to the side. Deidara mumbled under his breath, "I hope we go out to eat something like hotdogs…"

It took a while, but the two had gotten ready to go meet up with Deidara's friends. Konan approached him happily, finally seeing her friend getting outside. "Oh? Who this?" she asked, nodding towards Sasori, who was chasing a white butterfly. This had gotten Kisame's and Itachi's attention as well.

Sasori, noticing that people were staring at him, abandoned the butterfly and clutched Deidara tightly. Deidara sighed. Sasori was acting much too immature. Konan walked towards him and took a closer look.

"Sasori?" All of Deidara's friends exclaimed in disbelief at the same time.

…

**I'm finally done! Yay! This took me nearly forever! Well, I'm glad I finished, and starting chappie 3! Stay tuned! Tell meh what ya think of this chapter! Zap out!**


	3. A Belief and a Betrayer

**Hello again people! 8D Thank you for those who had taken the time to submit a review to this story! I hope if you like this chapter you will speak out! Ugh, it took me forever to figure out the main plot for this chapter! I had no inspiration… xP I hope you like it anyway! Well, anyway, shall we get started? **

Sasori clutched his companion tightly, clearly showing fear. "_The real Sasori wouldn't show any emotion,"_ Deidara thought. But this wasn't Sasori. It was a mutation. And this mutation appeared to be stuck to him. Itachi stepped closer and Sasori just held tighter. Deidara felt like he was running out of air. One arm was firmly holding his waist, the other clamped over his neck.

"Aw, you two look so cute!" Konan gushed.

"C-choking! Choking!" Deidara rasped. He flailed his arms around uselessly. Sasori loosened his grip, but he glared at Deidara's friends in a possessive way. Clearly his eyes screamed, "This is _mine. Back off._"

"Is he your body guard or something? I think you need a new one." Itachi said.

"Sasori, let go, un." Deidara commanded, tugging at the arm on his neck. Sasori hesitatingly let go of the blonde, but stayed nearby and glared at the others.

"Who is this? He looks just like Sasori!" Kisame exclaimed.

"You even nicknamed him!" Konan added excitedly. She whispered in Deidara's ear, "You must still love him, do you? What's his real name?" Deidara's face flushed red.

"He doesn't _have _a nickname, un." Deidara snarled. "This _is _Sasori," The redhead looked at him in question. "Now, let's get something to eat, like at KFC or something. I think it's nearby."

No one protested. Konan drove the group to the restaurant and they picked their orders in silence. Yes, and Deidara made sure Sasori ordered something that he could eat with his hands. He also made a note in his notepad to teach the redhead how to use silverware. Everyone sat in silence as they waited for their food to be served. (A/N: I haven't been to KFC in a while, but I don't think you're served there, but I made it that way here.)

"So, where do you live, Sasori?" Kisame randomly asked.

"I live with Deidara-sama." Sasori answered, but was not into the conversation, more impatiently waiting for food.

"Sama?" Itachi questioned suspiciously. Deidara glared at the Uchiha. Sasori tapped on the table impatiently, then groaned.

"Your food issssss here," A voice grumpily informed. The five looked up. Sasori hid under the table in surprise "Orochimaru?" They all shouted in surprise. Sasori popped up from the table. "What's an Orochimaru?"

"Don't assssk…" The snake-like waiter growled. "Jusssst take your food and pay up when you're finissssshed." Orochimaru placed their orders in front of them and slugged off. It was clear he hated this job.

"Eat civilized." Deidara warned, only loud enough for Sasori to hear. He nodded, looked around, then mimicked the way other people ate. He attempted to scoop up his mashed potatoes, although it looked more like he was trying to stab it. Deidara ignored the stares going from the former puppet and himself. He knew he'd have to do some explaining later.

Everyone soon finished eating, not even another word said before it was time to go. It wasn't as pleasant as Deidara thought. Time seemed to pass by so slowly and the awkward silence was a tiring drag. After leaving a tip for Orochimaru (Kisame didn't leave much because Orochimaru was too grumpy and he had found out that KFC started serving fish sticks and Orochimaru was giving everyone samples without asking.) they left, passing a few food stands.

"DeiDei, can I get an orange lollipop?" Sasori asked, licking his _cherry_ lollipop. Itachi and Kisame snickered at the nickname. Deidara shook his head. Sasori had been wanting to stop at every stand selling sweets, especially lollipops.

"No, you're a human now and that means you need to take care of your teeth, un."

"Please DeiDei? I will be a good boy!" Deidara groaned as the remark reminded him of the most annoying person with an orange mask.

He shook the thought of his head. "No. It doesn't matter if you use nicknames, you're not getting anything, un."

"But I'm so hungry…"

"You're always hungry, un."

"Deidara?" Konan whispered. Deidara listened. "Are you sure that really is Sasori?" Deidara growled. "Okay, okay, just tell me how he came back as a human." Konan replied sarcastically, not thinking Deidara could answer that.

"Well…" Deidara started, since he was getting pretty lightheaded.

_Flashback_

_Deidara was at an amusement park and purposely separated himself from Hidan and Itachi who had taken him there. They were probably arguing about who would 'have him' since Sasori died just two days ago. Everyone was still mourning his loss, but no one missed him as much as Deidara. He sat on a nearby bench, releasing his emotions, letting his ice cream melt in the boiling sun._

_Sparkling teardrops fell onto the shiny surface of his treat. He didn't feel like eating it, and let it slip out of his hands and drop to the dusty ground, creating a muddy brown pool of chocolate ice cream. It was his favorite type of ice cream. And the charming redhead's. His charming redhead. No one could replace someone as special as that, someone who had changed his life forever, someone's death who had changed his life forever._

"_Hello?" Deidara raised his blonde head and saw a pretty teenage brunette and deep forest green eyes. She had a friendly aura around her so Deidara decided to answer. _

"_Hi…" He replied, trying to hold back tears, but he felt his eyes getting watery. Apparently the girl noticed this and asked him "What's wrong?" And Deidara couldn't take it anymore. He gave into the kind voice even if he just met the owner, and spilled everything. How he had lost his lover and his dearest friend. How he couldn't accept his death and people chasing after him._

"_Oh," The girl replied, sounding sad herself. Deidara knew by her tone that she had listened to every word he had said in his story. "Well, I'm supposed to be going around selling firework packets- sunshine and happiness in every packet." Deidara didn't even flinch at the mention of fireworks. After all, his Danna was more important than even all his favorite forms of art in the world. "But you sound so sad… I think I should take you to my grandma. She works with magic."_

_Magic? Had Deidara just heard magic? He shook his head, thinking he misheard the girl, but they were already heading towards the "Lucky Charms and Potions" stand. A cranky looking old woman came up to Deidara. "What do you want, little girl?"_

"_Um, I'm a guy, un."_

"_Whatever. Why did you bring this child here, Chise?" (A/N: Chise- "Little Star".) The girl explained Deidara's story to the old woman, word by word. He noticed that her eyebrow raise as she listened. When Chise was done talking, the old woman turned to Deidara. "That's a pretty sad story ya got there, boy. But I think I can help." Deidara looked up to see the woman gesturing for him to follow her. And so he did._

_Deidara gasped. The woman must have been a sorceress. There were potions scattered all around the room, and Deidara turned around to see the woman holding up two potions. "These are two different potions- both will make you happy at a different level. Do you want one?" Deidara shook his head. Nothing could make him happy. Instead his eyes were locked on a bottle of indigo-colored potion. "What does this do?" He asked._

"_Oh, that's a very powerful potion. It gives live into anything it's used on, turning anything into a human form. Even the most lifeless puppets. But there are some effects, but if the caster has enough belief in it, the spell will become very successful. Interested?" Deidara nodded. He handed over all the cash that Hidan had given him to spend on for the fair._

_End Flashback_

"Oh," Konan replied, not knowing what to say.

"We're here!" Kisame announced, as they stopped at Deidara's house. He got out with Sasori and waved a goodbye as they drove off.

"Okay, Danna, I think you should take a nap, un." Deidara said, looking at his exhausted partner. "I need to go to the store to get some things. If you need anything call mine or my friends' numbers if I don't answer." He quickly jotted down some numbers and handed the paper over to the redhead. He watched Sasori head into the house and got in the car to drive away.

Sasori sat on the bed in his room. He glanced at the clock. It was a forty minute drive just to get into town from here. It would be a while before Deidara would be back. Well, he was tired so, taking a nap was a good idea. The redhead didn't bother to change clothes and just pulled the covers over and drifted off quickly. He was awoken when a figure in black was pointing a kunai at his throat.

"Come with me, kid." The cloak the figure was wearing was making it impossible to identify the person, but the voice sounded familiar. He dared shaking his head. "Listen to me, kid! There is no one to save you! Not even that blonde brat!" Still, Sasori shook his head, trying to resist the tight grip the figure had on his arm. The next thing Sasori knew, he was knocked out and taken away.

…

**Well, how was that? I'm so tired now, it took me forever to write this, since it wasn't planned very well. Sasori is seeming like uke longer than I thought, so I hope to switch that around soon. Well, who do you think kidnapped Sasori? What will be Deidara's reaction? Review if you like! I appreciate them! Chappie four will be up soon!**


	4. The Search

**I'm such a workaholic! It is so tiring to write these chapters. :/ I need a new daytime job. xP Well I hope you guys enjoy this chapter; hope you think it's filled with enough action. Le gasp! Sasori has been kidnapped! Ok, and during this part Sasori will act more like a seme as I promised! 8D Though when I'm in an evil mood I will write an uke Sasori for all you who like that! :)**

"Danna, I'm home, un!" Deidara called cheerfully. After getting a rest from the annoying redhead for once, at the store he had realized that he had missed the former puppet's presence. When Sasori didn't come or reply to his call, he called again. "Sasori no Danna? Come out, you rascal, un! I have food…" Deidara knew Sasori couldn't resist food as he was always hungry.

"Sasori?" Deidara yelled again, using the puppet master's real name. His only reply was silence. The blonde set down the food, looking for his absent lover. "Seriously Danna, you won't be getting food tonight if you don't come out, un!" The blonde stood in silence for a minute. No reply. This began to worry the bomber. Sasori wouldn't reject food for pranking on him!

Deidara ran to Sasori's room. He nearly fainted at what he saw in there in shock. There were punctures in the bland wall, large amounts of paint stripped off of them. Shattered glass was everywhere. Deidara was careful not to step on any. Kunai was stuck everywhere, as if there was a break-in and a fight. Negative thoughts started to fill the worried blonde's head.

_What if he died, because I had left alone to be so vulnerable! _ He shook the thought out of his head. There wasn't any blood visible, so maybe he ran off again? Deidara shuddered at the memory of Sasori stuck in a tree like a cat. Surely he'd learn not to wander off alone after that incident? Or perhaps he got bored and called one of my friends to pick him up?

The blonde thought this was a good possibility, so he went to the kitchen and dialed all his friends' numbers. Itachi and Kisame were at a party, so that left Konan. She picked up her cell phone after two rings.

"Hello?" A cheerful voice answered.

"Hello, un?" Deidara replied.

"Oh hi Deidara! Is there anything you need?" She asked, because Deidara never really called anyone. But that was the past.

"Have you seen Sasori? I left to go to the store and he's not here. I gave him your number in case I didn't answer, so I figured he called you to pick him up, un."

"Oh, sorry, I wouldn't have been home anyway, Pein took me out for ice cream," Deidara's eyes widened in horror.

"T-then there is only one option left! He-" Deidara was about to burst into tears without even saying it.

"Don't worry, I'll be right over. We'll take a look on the nearby farms first, and then we'll call for help. Hang in there, Deidara." She hung up the phone.

In less than five minutes, the bluenette was over and the two stood out in the blonde's driveway.

"You go that way, look in town and the path on the way in your car," Konan said. "I will go to the farms nearby. We'll meet back at your house after done searching!" Deidara nodded with teary eyes. "Don't worry, we'll surely find him. I called some help on the way, too. Just in time, guys." Deidara stared at his friend, Kisame, and turned towards the two who were probably still after him, Itachi and Hidan, though Itachi was had handled the arguments more coolly than Hidan had. Itachi would probably take this search more seriously anyway.

"WHY DO I F***ING CARE ABOUT THAT D**N B**CH SASORI? HE DESERVED TO BE F***ING DEAD ALREADY!" Hidan yelled.

"Well, I guess you don't care if Dei-chan becomes depressed forever… do you?" Itachi whispered. Hidan growled and cussed some more under his breath.

"Since Hidan is here, he will go with Deidara." Hidan cheered and Deidara groaned. "Kisame and Itachi will go together, and Pein is giving me a ride, so we'll be looking together."

"Yosh! Let's get f***ing started already! And Dei~… we'll spend some f***ing time together!"

"Yea, fun, fun." Deidara groaned, getting in his car, Hidan soon following. Everyone got in their assigned cars and drove in different directions, in search of the missing redhead.

-Meanwhile…-

Sasori groaned. He was having a vision. He was getting them a lot lately. Visions of Deidara at his own death, him poisoning some guy with puppets and then leaving him behind in a dessert, him fixing parts of himself in a puppet-like body, but the most surprising ones were of him and Deidara, doing couple-like things, kissing, hugging, and sleeping together as if they were very close.

"I think he's woken up."

"Oh? Hasssss he?" A familiar voice replied. Sasori moaned and opened his eyes to a slit where he saw a frightening-looking snake-like man which his friends had called an "Orochimaru" at the restaurant.

The redhead sat up. "Who are you?"

A white-haired man which Sasori guessed was the voice before held a kunai to his throat. The former puppet's eyes widened in fear. "Do not speak unless master Orochimaru tells you to!"

"Kabuto, ssssshut up." Kabuto jumped back in surprise.

"But sir!"

"No 'buts'. I was wondering if you could leave ussssss alone while we have a _lovely _chat," The redhead shuddered. Kabuto nodded and walked away, obeying.

"Ssssso… you're _my _Dei-chan's new toy," Orochimaru sneered. Sasori widened his eyes at the _new toy._ He decided, that, with strangers, he would play the innocent card. So he remained silent and put on his most innocent, cute look. Apparently that didn't work. "Wipe away that ridiculous look, toy. Tell me everything my Dei has been doing with you."

"Um, he just created me a couple of days ago,"

"Created?" Orochimaru snarled.

"Y-yes, he said he made a puppet of me, then used a magic spell to make me human." Sasori nervously stated everything Deidara had told him.

"Ridiculousssss!" Orochimaru shouted, slapping Sasori's cheek. "You would actually think I will believe that, girly boy?" Sasori winced at the name. He didn't look that feminine… (A/N: Oh Orochimaru, you don't want to do that!")

His innocence vanished. A smirk crept up on his face. "Wanna bet? I'll bet my 'equipment' is much bigger than yours… Perhaps you don't even have one!" He challenged. Surprise flashed on the snake-like man's face, then anger.

"Are you questioning my gender?"

"Perhaps."

Orochimaru growled and slid down both of his pants. "Impressive," Sasori almost purred. (A/N: Too creepy. But it just had to be there.)

"Let's ssssssssssee yours," Orochimaru snarled. "Unless you're afraid,"

"My pleasure." Sasori opened his own pants for the snake to see. _Holy crap!_ Orochimaru almost shouted. _His is almost three times as big as mine! Did he have surgery or something?_

"Am I right?" Orochimaru snarled.

-With Itachi and Kisame-

"He's not here either!" Kisame yelled, getting a few weird stares from people, but he ignored them. However, his partner had already fallen asleep in front of the outdoor café, his frozen yogurt melting in the hot sun. They'd been searching for at least two hours, and still no sign of their friend. "Itachi! You fell asleep again! That's the third time!"

"Huh?" His companion slowly raised his eyelids, dumbfounded.

"We should keep on looking, for Deidara. Or maybe we should get a snack first…" Kisame eyed the café menu. It couldn't hurt to stop and eat for a bit, would it?

-With Deidara and Hidan-

"Hidan, can you at least help me look, instead of just sitting in the car looking like that?" Deidara growled. Hidan had been relentlessly refusing to help him look for Sasori completely for the last two hours.

"Don't you want to spend any f***ing time with me instead of looking for a s**tty b**tard like Sasori?"

"Not now, so let's look for him on the other side of town now," Deidara said in a stern voice, purposely evading the question completely. He got in the car and glared at Hidan. "And would you stop eating those cinnamon rolls? They're for _Danna._ Not you." Hidan mumbled some curses under his breath before eating his last cinnamon roll, and put the box of cinnamon rolls back along with the other three.

After a while of driving, the two had reached the other side of the town. They stopped at a peaceful, pleasant looking park. Deidara practically had to drag Hidan out of the car to get him up and around. They took a walk, looking around the blocks and asking people if they had seen the redhead, but still no luck. And it began to get cloudy as they went on.

Eventually, it started to sprinkle and people started retreating to their homes or cars, knowing the rain would soon come. Deidara took out an umbrella. It sounded like this rain would end soon, and it wasn't the lightning and thunder type. "_The sky must be crying for Sasori," _Deidara thought, but didn't dare say it out loud to Hidan.

"Maybe I'll take you for ice cream after it stops raining if you help me look for Danna, un." Deidara bribed, curious to see if it would actually work.

"And you should be taking me out?" Hidan asked. Deidara looked at him in confusion. Hidan grabbed the umbrella, and tilted his search partner's chin. "You know, Dei, you don't need Sasori when you've got me," Deidara noticed the lack of swearing in his speech. The albino leaned closer, and was about to kiss the blonde when-

"You creep! You're still after me even though I told you to stop! Now, if you're not gonna help me look for my _real _ lover and stop trying to get close to me, then I might as well look alone!" Deidara broke free from Hidan's grasp, and ran off, without the umbrella, not caring where he ended up.

**I'm done! Sorry for the delay! Okay, okay, important announcement: I'm going on vacation and I won't be posting as much as I used to. I still will try to keep up to date! Please be patient for updates, because the waits will be longer. See you soon!**


	5. Hope, Courage, Patience, Love, Happiness

**Hello! It is me again! Hooray! Time for an update! Ugh, I have absolutely nothing to do here, so I'd thought I'd get started on an update, but it will take me a while to update. I also have limited battery, so better use it wisely. I had no internet while writing this, and had to wait for a way to post this chapter. Enjoy! Just to ensure you guys, no, this story will not have Hidan x Deidara.**

-With Deidara-

People stared as the blonde artist dashed through the streets of the city. He was getting as far away from Hidan as possible. However, he had left the keys to Hidan- how ironic. Deidara didn't care anymore. Hidan could have his car if he wanted. He didn't care about that old piece of junk his dad had given to him.

At last he was getting too tired to run anymore. The albino was nowhere in sight. That was a good thing. But the bad part was that he was feeling very lightheaded and hungry. Everything he could've wanted was in the car he ditched. Deidara could live on cinnamon rolls for a week. Raindrops plopped from the sky. It looks like the rain wouldn't lift as soon as he'd figured.

Now, there was only one thing to do- find Sasori. If Hidan wouldn't help him, fine, the blonde didn't need him to search for his former lover. He would forget about that worthless albino and focus on what was really important. If Hidan came after him again- he would run away again. That's how Deidara decided to act from now on.

Hmm, it would be nice to get some food. Deidara tried not to let the thought of hunger distract him, but it was no use. "_It isn't healthy to be skipping meals." _Konan's words echoed in his head. Maybe he should get something to eat. It was a coincidence that Deidara was standing in front of a large café. There was little money in his pockets, but enough to get him started with a meal.

Suddenly, his phone beeped as he was deciding on his order. Deidara flipped open his phone and sat down by a table. There was one new message. _Hey, baby Dei. If you ever want to see your redhead play toy again, come to my base two sunrises from now. But you can't bring anyone else with you, not even tell them that you're coming, or your puppet will be shot straight in the head before your eyes. Be there on time, no earlier, no later, or else. Your sweetheart, Orochimaru_

Deidara widened his eyes. Orochimaru? He had kidnapped the blonde's former lover? He would have never guessed. Was this a trap? Or was it real? No one could trust Orochimaru, but he didn't always lie. The blonde cringed at the signature. Surely the snake could have come up with a better signature than "your sweetheart"? Disgusting. More disgusting than Hidan. More disgusting than dating Tobi. (No, I'm not bashing Tobi, he's a great character, it just seems like Deidara doesn't really like him.)

And there was another problem. He couldn't bring any of his friends with him for backup. He couldn't even tell them that he was going. Boy, that snake is tough. He needed a loophole- a way to wiggle around the idea, if he broke it, it could get Sasori killed. Now what was he to do? Deidara forgot about being hungry for the moment and just thought of what was on his mind at the moment.

_Flashback_

"_No! You can't go! You can't leave me, un!" The blonde sobbed, clutching his partner's hand tightly. Tears fell down his cheeks. A hand wiped them away._

"_I have to, Deidara." The redhead gasped, coughing red liquid out of his mouth. Surely this would have been painful for anyone, but he didn't feel pain. He was a puppet, not human. But the puppet did know who was feeling pain now. A wet substance fell onto his face. He'd seen the blonde cry many times, but never like this. _

"_Isn't there any way you can rebuild yourself, un?" Sasori struggled to hear the words with the sobs and the gasps in between. The puppet sadly shook his head, gesturing towards the two blades that had been pierced into his only living organ. More tears fell onto his face._

"_Oh, quit crying!" he snapped. The younger artist stared at him in surprise. "You're not dying, aren't you?"_

"_B-but-"_

"_No 'buts!" Sasori stared at his lover. He was still crying. He almost felt a little guilty for shouting. So he decided to calm down. "You can't let one thing bring down your life. You have lots to learn, brat. Hope, courage, patience-" Sasori winced at that one. "Love… happiness… and lastly… believe." The redhead was surprised at his own words. Words that he'd been taught. _

_The blonde gazed at him, puzzled. The puppet felt his rough personality come back. "Oh, just keep that to mind, it'll come in handy. Don't be doing anything stupid when I'm gone, I'll be watching you!" Deidara giggled at this but at the same time tears streamed from those beautiful blue eyes._

"_Now, I love you, but I have to ask you for one more favor." Sasori quietly mumbled, barely audible but the blonde seemed to hear him and nodded. "Stop crying." His lover looked at him in shock, but all he did was wipe Deidara's wet face and take his arm. The redhead placed the arm on his own chest. The bomber didn't struggle away._

"_Pretend I'm going to sleep, like all those other nights. You know the routine." Sasori ordered, closing his eyes with a small smile. Everything born on the face of the earth has to die, and the redhead knew that by now. But this was the best way. In the embrace of his "parents" and by his lover, the only one he really cared about._

_And that was the last time Deidara saw those precious brown gems before Sasori took his last breath. _(A/N: Overly dramatic for me! I cried while writing this! Sorry if you think it's rushed!)

_End Flashback_

"_You can't let one thing bring down your life. You have lots to learn, brat. Hope, courage, patience- Love… happiness… and lastly… believe." _The words echoed through the young artist's head. Those were strong words. Those were words said by the original Sasori himself. Learning those things- was what Deidara was attempting to do ever since his death. Everyone said he'd accomplished all of those well. Except one everyone had left out. _Believe._

What did Sasori mean by _believe? _ Believe in _what?_ Well, right now he couldn't believe. Everyone had already searched for hours. There was hardly any belief that he would get his Danna back.

-With Hidan-

That f***ing stupid blonde. Why does he care about that d**n redhead anyway? Seriously, he died, and Deidara's telling me he bought the b**ch back? Ridiculous. F***ing ridiculous. Couldn't the blonde b**ch see that they were the f***ing ones meant for each other? Ugh, Konan was gonna give him a fit if he left Deidara alone. Hidan decided on finding that blonde and killing him for leaving him.

Or… maybe a snack first? (A/N: I just realize I'm making everyone eat so much? XD)

-With Sasori-

The redhead clutched his head tightly. He had just gotten a vision, and the side effects were severe headaches. These were painful to go through every time. Was he going to have to go through with it for the rest of his whole life? He hoped not. What were these visions? Why was _he_ getting them? Were they supposed to be something important? The redhead was disappointed that no one he knew could answer these questions.

Sasori snapped back to reality. He wasn't in that misty world where he'd mentally got lost in. He was in a dark chamber of some sort. What did people call it? A dungeon. Where was Orochimaru? Was he going to be killed? Tortured? Held captive? Used as a bribe? Was Deidara looking for him? Or had he given up?

Another paroxysm shot through his head. It was like getting shot in the head by a bullet, only imaginary and didn't result in death. Once again, he clutched his head, and grimaced. Once the throbbing, torturous feeling faded away, he opened his bark-colored eyes and looked around. That's when he saw his arm. It was as pale as snow. It was like this throughout his body. Even his hair was a little discolored. What had happened?

There was only one place to look for answers. His own mind. Once again, he was in that misty world where those visions came from. Only this time, he could tell that he was not alone. A spirit-like creature, almost like a ghost, flew in front of him. The former puppet fell back in shock. It looked exactly like him.

"What are you looking at?" The almost transparent figure glared at him.

"I need answers,"

"Well, don't look to me for he- oof!" Another figure, which also looked like the redhead, only brighter, flew in. This was mystifying. "You have got to stop doing that!"

"Well, it looks like Sasori needs us,"

"I'm not helping him,"

"Come on! You gotta open up, Black!"

"Fine, only to make you stop bothering me." Black turned to Sasori. "Okay, you're only allowed one question, kid. Your mind can only take that much."

"Um, why am I feeling so weak now all of a sudden? Why is my skin turning white and my hair color fading?"

"Oh! I'll answer that!" The brighter spirit shouted excitedly.

"Shut up, White. I will. You're fading away because you're dying."

"Why?"

"It's because you reincarnated by a magic potion!" White continued in a hyper voice. "And if the caster- Deidara, doesn't believe in you, you-"

"You die. Vanish. Disappear without a trace. Into thin air." Black finished. "Now, leave this place before your mind is destroyed."

Sasori widened his eyes but all he could do was nod and leave.

**I'm done! :3 I know it's been so long since I've updated, but I finally got it done! I didn't have internet so all I could do was type it and wait 'till I got internet to post it, so this was saved in my computer for a while- not fresh. Took me a long time to write too, because I had to conserve battery on the airplane. -_- **

**Le gasp! Sasori is "dying!" Aww, Deidara isn't believing in him. Sorry if you didn't like Black and White. They had to be there. And what Orochimaru is about to do to poor Sasori ain't good! That's all I can tell you… kukuku…**

**Zap out! I'll try to update soon!**


	6. A New Friend

**Hello! Yay! Let's update! Because I'm bored! |-) Sorry for late updates, 'cause I don't get as much time in the computer as I thought. Oh well. Little is better than none. Sorry for the funky chapter last time, with Sasori talking to spirits of himself but I like it that way. -_- I hope you find this chapter interesting.**

-With Sasori-

The former puppet opened his eyes. That was bizarre. He was _dying?_ Because Deidara didn't believe in him? And what did the magic spell have to do with anything? He'd seen visions of Deidara going to an old woman that had many potions that were supposed to be magic. Perhaps they were real? Maybe they really did happen? If that was true, then all of the other visions he'd been having were most likely tangible as well.

His thoughts were interrupted by a fit of coughing and he struggled to breathe. Deidara was losing belief. Belief was the only thing keeping him alive, and it was disappearing. And he knew he would soon disappear with it. He could only hope Deidara would find him before he was gone completely.

"Sssssssssssso, you finally woke up? You dozed off a couple hourssssss ago when we were jussssst getting to know each other," A voice snarled.

"Orochimaru!"

"Yessssss, that's my name and you are going to be punissssshed for telling liessssss and falling asssssleep while I talk to you,"

"Punished?" Sasori widened his eyes in fear. The next thing he knew, he was picked up and thrown on his stomach on a stump of some sort. It was even darker in this dungeon room then the one he was in earlier. He could hear whispers among the darkness.

"Stay still," Is all he heard before a whip hit his back. The former puppet screamed in pain, but no one was there to help him. Kabuto raised the whip and hit harder each time, and as the skin on his back got even more sensitive, the more it hurt. When he was at eight whips, he could feel each lash of the whip slap his back violently, and tears started to come out of his eyes.

His hair was getting even duller by the minute as it seemed. It was now a rusty red, instead of its usual sheen crimson. He was onto the fifteenth whip, but unconsciousness never came. That's when he heard a crash sound like dishes shattering on the floor.

"Stop!"

The whip was raised and he heard a thud as it hit its mark. There was a scream. Only it wasn't his scream. This is when he felt unconsciousness coming.

…

…

…

The redhead awoke again as someone was shaking him. He opened his eyes to see a black haired boy with very pale skin, like himself at the moment. The boy had a whip mark on the left side of his face. He also had matching black eyes and smelled like ink.

"Sasori, isn't it?" Sasori nodded.

"I came to give you your food," He murmured so quietly Sasori struggled to hear. The boy unlocked the chains Sasori was attached to. He handed him an apple, a small piece of stale bread, some water, and three sushi rolls.

"That's it?"

"Actually, I'm only supposed to give you an apple and water. But it looks like it was your first punishment, so I thought to get you more. Eat up before someone sees it."

The redhead nodded and started eating. He expected the boy to leave and wouldn't care anymore. But he stayed and watched him eat, his hollow eyes darkening in sadness. As soon as he was finished eating, he immediately asked, "What's wrong?"

"Oh, it's nothing. It's just that I hate to see new people punished by Orochimaru,"

"Wait, you must be the person who saved me from that last whip!" Sasori exclaimed, pointing at the boy's cheek. The boy nodded with a distant look. "Thanks," The boy turned to him in surprise. It looked like he had never gotten a "thank you" in his life.

"Um, well, I always help people after they're punished for the first time. But I think people just take advantage of me when I help them. It's hard to steal extra food for them. And I don't have much time to myself either."

"Haven't you ever thought of leaving?"

"Yes, but getting out for me never works. Someone notices me and tells me to go do something. I'm under the command of Orochimaru. My parents gave me away to him."

"Maybe we can escape. I know a lot about that." Sasori stated, thinking about his tree incident.

"Perhaps. I'll meet you in two days, and we'll go. One day if something comes up. I need to go now, please take care until then." The boy got up. "Is it okay if I lock those handcuffs now so they won't be suspicious?" Sasori nodded. The boy locked the handcuffs, picked up the glass and started to walk off.

"Wait!" Sasori called. The boy stopped.

"What is it?"

"What's your name? I don't want to travel with someone whom I don't even know their name,"

"I've been given many names, because I was never given a true name at birth." The boy answered. "But I am currently called Sai. Please call me that."

"Okay, see you soon, Sai!" Sasori smiled. He had made a friend in this gloomy place. Perhaps this wasn't so bad after all. Even though his back ached, he managed to fall asleep.

-With Deidara-

"Deidara, you have to go to sleep." Konan said. Deidara shook his head and sobbed. She had found him murmuring Sasori's name in his sleep on a bench at the local park. They had done it. Five hours of continuous searching and no sign of the redhead. No one had seen him at all, like he had disappeared into thin air.

They were currently off in the countryside, since Konan's car had broken down, Itachi's car had been towed, and Deidara's- well, was abandoned. Pein was currently attempting to fix the car, Konan was trying to make Deidara get some sleep, Deidara was refusing to sleep, Kisame was sleeping, and Itachi was thinking up a strategy to kill Hidan for leaving Deidara alone.

"Well, Deidara, we'll start looking again tomorrow, because it's getting late. I'm sure we'll find him. Now you must think of yourself. Eat something, or get some rest, in the meantime." Deidara shook his head once again and sat facing the sky. _Sasori, where are you? _Tears rolled down his cheeks.

"How could I be so careless? Right when he needed me, I wasn't there for him!" Deidara shouted into the countryside all of a sudden, then more sobs came. Konan tried to comfort him, but he just moved away until he couldn't take it anymore. Taking only a small bag with him, Deidara ran off, making a clay bird to ride on as he ran.

-With Hidan-

_Great. I'm f***ing lost, and I still haven't found my blonde haired b**ch. This is the best day of my d**n life._ Getting a snack didn't help, and there was nothing worth of value in Deidara's car, which he didn't know where it was now.

The albino sat down on a nearby park bench, and flipped open his phone, seeing there was nothing to do. His phone read, _seven new messages _and_ eight missed calls. _Hidan just stared expressionlessly when he realized they were all from Kakazu.

_6:30 p.m.  
Hey, wassup Jashinist? I'm done doing business work. Wanna do something?_

_6:45 p.m.  
Hello? Are you there? Are you angry about last week when I sold your precious necklace? I got it back._

_7:05 p.m.  
Seriously, are you angry at me? If I did anything to make you mad at me, I'm sorry._

_7:30 p.m.  
This isn't funny, Hidan. Is this supposed to be a joke?_

_7:50 p.m.  
Answer me if you aren't dead! You're getting me angry._

_8:00 p.m.  
Maybe your texts ran out. Oh well, I guess I'm talking to an empty phone._

_8:25 p.m.  
Okay, I won't play along with this game, Hidan, so goodbye._

Also great. He was really going to get it from Kakazu whenever he saw him next. Delightful. And this is all because of the stupid blonde and his stupid lover.

**It's so short! I'm sorry! It's just that I couldn't sleep and was lightheaded all night so I decided to write this. Well, it's a double update! I just hate to keep you guys waiting! Dx It worries me. Well, here's the chapter, please review with your feedback!**


	7. Escape

**Wahh, I'm not dead, people! Just plain lazy! I've had lots of ideas swarming in my head recently but had no motivation to write… I hope you people will still read this scrap that I call a story. I'm sorry for bringing Sai in… I know some of you people don't like him… about Hidan and Kakazu in the last chappie, sorry, no inspiration.**

-With Sasori-

"_Die, Grandma!" He shouted, shooting blazes of fire out of his hands. The puppet smiled manically with wide, creepy brown eyes. His hands moved slightly as two small shinobi figures sought their shelter behind rocks, changing every few seconds. _

_He found himself running out of energy and within a few seconds, the fire died and a scroll disappeared from his back. The puppet lowered his arms a little, and then slowly raised them again. This time, water shot out of them. They were about to reach the rocks where the two females hid when-_

"Danna! Danna! Hey, un!" The redhead twitched as he heard a voice whisper as loudly as it dared. He turned over and groaned as this unpleasant feeling interrupted his dream. Trying to get back to sleep, he turned over again and tried to get comfortable. This was not a success as he banged his head against cold metal in the process. Okay, fate was not on his side to let him sleep anymore.

"SHHH! You'll make too much noise and they'll catch us!" Sasori snapped awake, absentmindedly. A familiar blonde lay before him. He was in a dark, cold place. His eyes were open just a slit for a moment, but soon widened as he saw a familiar blonde lying before him.

"DEI-CHAN!" He clucked joyfully, ignoring what Deidara had just said. The redhead nearly choked the blonde artist (again) in his tight hug. Finally, Sasori let go, leaving Deidara gasping for air. But the bomber's sharp glare made him spring back.

"I just heard something!" A hushed voice alleged.

"Good, I'm not done playing with my human puppet." A sly voice replied. Sasori shivered at the sound of the voice. This is when Sasori finally caught on that they were hiding in a cold, cramped, air vent. Deidara signaled him to start moving. He silently obeyed and crawled after the blonde.

This was like being in a very small metal maze so confined you could only crawl through. Yet Deidara, from Sasori's point of view, looked like he knew exactly where he was going, so the former puppet pushed the thought out of his head. From time to time he would hear faint mumbles like, "I'll blow that b**tard up, then banish him to h*ll in his grave… if I give him a grave…" or "How dare he treat Sasori like a wooden toy- F*ck him."

Truth be told, Deidara didn't know where he was going, but was unaware of that. Instead his mind and body were working separately. His mind too focused on different ways to kill Orochimaru and his body deciding which way to go on its own. There were a few windows where he could see what people would do in there, but paid no attention at all.

However, Sasori did. This hideout was pretty impressive, and easy to get lost in. A lot of the hallways looked alike. Every once in a while they would pass a room where slaves worked. The redhead raised an eyebrow as he saw the same laundry room as he did a while ago. He paused.

"Deidara, did we go in circle?" He asked, interrupting Deidara's muttering. The blonde paused, thought for a moment, then facepalmed and groaned. Sasori sweatdropped. If this keeps up, then they'll never get out.

"Okay, I admit I was a little distracted, un."

"A little?" Sasori snickered. "and can we stop at the pantry? I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry, no matter how much I feed you, un. But fine, if you're that famished, I guess we can stop there, on two conditions."

"What?"

"One, you make sure no one sees us. Two, you don't take too little that we starve, or take too much that they notice a portion of their food is gone, un." Sasori nodded. Deidara had seen a pantry on their way around the air vent maze, but didn't pay much consideration to it.

It wasn't far, either. They arrived much quicker than the redhead had expected. Thankfully there was a hatch they could open to get out nearby. On the other hand, it was unusually small in Deidara's opinion. "Are you sure you're that hungry? This vent looks small. It looks much smaller than the other vents."

"We don't have time to look for another vent!" Sasori snapped, which surprised the blonde. "Maybe's it's too small because you're fat!"

Deidara was relieved and shocked at the same time. This shy little boy he had created was getting tougher. At the same time, it reminded him of the original Sasori, who always acted like his boss. However, the blonde didn't even know half the story. The bomber pushed the thought out of his head. Perhaps Sasori was just cranky, driven by starvation.

The blonde tried to squeeze through, knowing Sasori's unpleasant disposition would not help him at all. Deidara succeeded in bringing his head, shoulders, and arms out of the confined space, but that's when he got stuck. The poor blonde artist pulled and pulled, but he remained wedged in the opening.

"Um, Danna, help?" He felt the former puppet's hands push onto his butt. This felt and could've looked really awkward if it weren't so dark. When his partner failed to get him unstuck, he shoved he side in effort of getting the blonde out. Deidara let out a sigh of relief as his body gradually slid out of the hole. He stood up and tugged on Sasori's arms to get him out as well.

Sasori grimaced. The visions again. This one was quite brief, how he had got stuck in something, and Deidara, attempting to pull him out, took out his arms instead. How humiliating.

At last the pair had gotten themselves out and walked a short distance to the pantry, which had its door wide open, clearly vulnerable. (A/N: Like a garage door) Deidara was about to walk straight into it, and get this over with, when the redhead suddenly shouted "Wait!" The blonde paused right before he stepped a foot into the room.

"What is it, un? Don't tell me you're not hungry anymore!"

"It isn't that, it's just that this is suspicious. I mean, leaving the door open with no guards?" Sasori's eyes snapped open. "I know chakra when I feel it. Someone's using chakra lasers. The minute they feel a disturbance, it'll give us away!"

Deidara gave a soft smile. Sharp minded. Just like original Sasori. He soon realized that, at first glance, this Sasori mimic is all looks and no personality, but when you look deeper, he's just like the real thing. A younger, less-hollow, and warm version.

The blonde looked around for a moment, and then his crisp cerulean eyes fell to a padlock. It must turn off the chakra lasers. Sasori must've seen it as well, and entered a few characters in. The machine beeped with a moderate tone and the open door closed by a bit. The redhead's face scrunched up, lost in frustration and thought. The door closes a little every time you get the password wrong. After a few attempts, he gave up. Deidara slowly approached the keypad.

Thinking a moment, the bomber quickly entered a phrase and the keypad lit green. The door opened wide again. The lasers revealed themselves, blinked, then disappeared.

"What did you enter?" Sasori asked, stunned.

"ILoveDeidara," Deidara said half-heartedly. When Sasori stared blankly, he shrugged. "Orochimaru's always been weird, un. Now let's get some food and get out of here." The former puppet didn't protest, and the two started selecting various types and amounts of foods. However, Deidara was very cautious not to take too much, while Sasori was very carefree and didn't give a crap if anyone noticed the food was missing.

A few minutes passed and they were all set. Luckily Deidara had brought two fair sized bags they could carry the food. They were ready to get back into the vent, and escape. Only this time, Deidara had a much easier time getting in than Sasori.

"Did you have to take that many cherry cans, Danna?" Deidara complained, struggling to yank the redhead in. Other Sasori preferred sufficient, fresh strawberries, while this one was fine with inexpensive cherries from a can.

When Sasori got into the vent, put the screen back into place, the pair quickly left the area to find an escape. There was actually one nearby, much Sasori's surprise. And the vent was bigger, so getting out was no problem. Sasori looked around as Deidara detached the screen.

There was not a soul in sight. They both got out and made a run for it down the hallway. A familiar voice stopped them.

"We caught them! F*ck yea!" Deidara widened his eyes as he turned around to see the albino. Soon followed by several other people and Orochimaru.

"How?" Sasori stuttered.

"We knew Deidara would try to get Sasori and escape," Kabuto shrugged. "So we didn't put any guards here, and we would know you would go this way." Sasori was stunned.

"Well, you obviousssssly broke my rulesssss… ssssso your beloved will die here!" Orochimaru snarled shooting a single snake out at Sasori with a sharpened sword in its mouth. "I've been waiting for thissss moment!"

Deidara's eyes widened as a crimson substance splashed into the air.

**O_O This does not look good! So I'm going to do a cliff hanger right there! Please don't hate me! I'll be working on the next chappie immediately! **


End file.
